1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to albums, and more particularly to an album binder apparatus which removably engages a plurality of album leafs which are capable of laying flat when the album is open.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Rubel, U.S. Pat. No. 434,160 describes a simple, economical, and efficient device for binding and holding separate sheets of paper, such as express-blanks, for example.
Vernon, U.S. Pat. No. 463,323 describes binding attachments and covers for the reception or removal of sheets of paper combined in book or other form. The invention applies therefore to a binding-cover of durable character, which outlasts the memorandum-pages temporarily inserted therein and to be removed when consumed for the substitution of others. This invention provides the temporary biding of paper or books or pads of varying thickness or to permit the independent insertion or removal of separate sheets or cards of paper in addition to those first put in.
Turck, U.S. Pat. No. 475,259 describes devices for temporarily holding one or a plurality of sheets of paper between the covers of a book or holder, such as are commonly in use by shipping-clerks, express-messengers, and the like. The invention consists more particularly in the means employed, whereby the sheets of paper are removably held in position.
Vawter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 475,425 describes a binder used for holding separate leaves of paper in such manner that any one or more of them may be readily inserted or removed. The invention has for its object to provide a holder of this class which is cheap in construction, durable, and convenient in operation.
Thuge, U.S. Pat. No. 478,035 describes an order-holder into which a number of orders or sheets of other matter can be inserted and securely held. This holder is very simple and cheap in construction and can be readily manipulated to insert or withdraw the orders therefrom.
Bennett et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,406,166 describes books having renewable or interchangeable leaves and more particularly to sales books, pocket books and other comparatively small books of that type. The object of the invention is to provide an extremely simple and inexpensive means for retaining the leaves of a book within its cover in such a manner that they may be readily withdrawn and replaced or renew primarily applicable to books having single loose leaves adapted to be withdrawn and replaced independently of each other.
Buchan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,443,522 describes an improved spring binder and the method of assembling the same to permit loose leaves, pamphlets, magazines and the like to be removable clamped in place between the binder covers. This invention provides an improved type of a binder wherein the back clips or springs are adapted to be clamped to the binding by split springs tubes.
Vogel, U.S. Pat. No. 1,639,821 describes book covers of the type in which the leaves are removably held within the cover by a C-shaped clamping spring embracing the back of the cover, the clamping spring being slid on in a longitudinal direction and taken off in the same way.
Belohlavek, U.S. Pat. No. 1,741,909 describes improvements in loose leaf binders and has among its objects to provide a new and improved construction in loose leaf binders which shall afford a binder of simple construction yet durable and efficient in operation. It also provides the back of a binder of this character with a plurality of spaced resilient members or clips having their free edges interconnected with metallic strips whereby the pressure from the resilient members will be distributed along the binding or gripping edges of the back of the binder.
Pitt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,347,278 describes a loose-leaf binder having a spring clamp bound in its back member to hold a plurality of unpunched sheets securely. It is an object of this invention to provide a loose-leaf binder that will be inexpensive to assemble and will be extremely durable in use. It is a further object of this invention to provide a loose leaf binder with spring clamp on the inside of the binder back so that the outer configuration of the back is smooth and pleasing to the eye. This binder also has a spring clamp which is mounted after the case member is completely bound.
Nackenson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,246 describes a round back spring binder having spring clamp elements formed with intersecting end portions which have to be spread apart in order to assemble the spring clamp elements into the binder, thereby pre-loading the back of the binder with an initial spring bias. When spread apart, the end portions of the spring clamp elements area angled toward a common line which is centered with respect to the back of the binder.
The prior art teaches C-shaped binders which allow addition and removal of pages. However, the prior art does not teach an apparatus which includes album leafs which are capable of laying flat when the album is open. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.